


a changed mind

by kickcows



Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Peter has a hard set of ‘no’ kinks, but Tony decides to ask him about one after years of being together. Peter decides that maybe he should revisit some of these ‘no’ because they might be a little better now that he’s older.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerFestivals Summer Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826587
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	a changed mind

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my next bingo fill! :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Daddy Kink

* * *

There are certain things that Peter has a hard stance on. He used to have more, but as he’s grown older, he’s learned that maybe having an open mind about certain things is better in the long run than trying to keep up his hard stance. Which is why when Tony suggests something to him while they’re eating dinner one night, he doesn’t immediately twitch and say ‘no’, but instead has to think about it for a few moments. 

“Sweetheart?” Tony asks, as Peter stares down at his plate, his brain still trying to process what Tony has just asked him. “Hey - are you okay? What’s wrong? Did I say something too weird? That was weird, wasn’t it? I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-” 

He holds up his hand, halting his older lover from talking any longer. He’s been in a relationship with Tony since he’d gone away to college - keeping things long distance for the most part, except for the occasional weekend he’d go home to visit family. Or, to just visit him. After graduating college, he’d moved into his own place in Queens, choosing to live alone rather than live with Tony, even though he sees his own apartment maybe twice a week - if that. It’s easier for him to have a place to escape to if he needs a break from his life with Tony. Which really - he hasn’t yet, and doesn’t expect to, but just in case. And now, Tony is asking something he’s always had a pretty hard stance on, and now he’s actually considering it. 

“I’m thinking.” He comments, and sees Tony nod his head. “If we do this - and I mean that’s a big ‘if’, Tony,” he sees his older lover nod his head again, grateful that he seems to understand. “If we do this, it’s not going to be an all the time thing. Because I like what we have right now. I’m happy with how things are. But it’s clear to me that you’re looking for a little bit more spice.” 

“It’s not that at all, Peter. It’s more-” 

Peter holds his hand up again, effectively silencing Tony once more. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. I get it. I know that relationships can get stagnant, and it’s fun to explore. But you knew - you _knew_ that this was one of my ‘nopes’, and I told you as such.” 

“Are you upset because I’m asking you when I know you said before it’s a no?” The serious expression on Tony’s face lets him know that at least his lover is sort of understanding his predicament at the moment. 

“In so many words.” He agrees, picking up his wine glass as he sits back in his chair. “If you know it’s one of my nopes, then what made you ask?” 

“I don’t know.” Looking across the table, he sees that Tony is looking down at his own plate now. “I guess I wanted to see if maybe you’d changed your mind. If it isn’t something you want to do, I will respect that. I’m sorry if you think that I wasn’t being respectful by asking about it.” 

Swallowing what’s left in his glass, he sets it back down on the table. “I didn’t say that. I told you, I’m considering it.” Peter smiles, as he sees Tony look at him. “But I mean it - if I agree to this, then we have to make sure it doesn’t cross over into our daily routines. Because I’m happy with how things are right now, Tony. I don’t want things to get weird between us.” 

“It won’t.” A hand reaches across the table, and Peter accepts it with his own as their fingers lock together. “You sure? Because you can say no. I won’t be upset, and I won’t bring it up again.” He pretends to zipper his lips closed. 

Peter laughs, shaking his head. “You don’t need to be so dramatic about it. It’s fine. We can try it. See how it goes tonight. In the bedroom, though. Strictly in the bedroom.” 

“Understood.” His hand is brought up to Tony’s lips, and he feels him kiss the back of his hand. “I love you, you know.” 

“I know.” He smirks, as he pulls his hand away from Tony. “Now, where’s our dessert?” 

The rest of dinner is nice, Peter trying not to think about what Tony has asked him too much. After having their dessert, Peter is given the option to sit and watch a movie, or do something else. As nice as a movie sounds, he’s anxious to see how this will go with Tony, and decides that maybe just getting it over with so he can see how bad it’s going to feel so they can say they’ve tried it and moved on. 

“What’ll it be, sweetheart?” Tony grabs their empty plates, and stands up from the table. 

He stands up with him, and grabs their empty wine glasses. “Something else.” He looks over at the bedroom door, and sees Tony follow his gaze. “Dishes can wait?” 

“Dishes can wait.” His older lover agrees, the two of them putting them in the sink, and then walk over to the bedroom together. Once they cross the threshold, Peter’s pulse is spiking, his heart going a mile a minute as he stares up at Tony, suddenly feeling a lot more shy than he’s felt since starting this relationship with him. “Would you like to get a little more comfortable?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” He stares up at Tony and sees his eyes widen, his own stomach rolling in a way that he doesn’t expect and feels a rush of heat push through his body. _Oh, no_. He keeps his eyes locked onto Tony’s, afraid that if he looks anywhere else, then this bubble they’ve created for themselves will pop. He puts his hands on Tony’s shirt, and gives the hem a little tug. “May I take this off of you, Daddy?” He says it again, and sees Tony physically shudder as the word leaves his mouth. _Fuck_.

“I’d love for you to do that, baby.” Tony nodded his head, as Peter felt his own body respond to the new nickname for himself. Tony had very rarely used that word with him - probably because Peter once told him he didn’t like how it sounded as he already knew how much younger he was than him and didn’t need the reminder. But now? Now - good fucking _lord_ , did he love hearing him call him that. So much so that he whimpers softly, staring up at Tony who now has a smirk on his lips, the both of them realizing how much each other likes this discovery. “Take off my shirt, and then my pants.” 

Peter can only nod his head as he pulls Tony’s shirt up off of his torso, moving his face to be close to his chest, kissing the scars that are there. He moans softly as he drops the shirt, his hands now working on the belt at his waist. “Do you want me on my knees, Daddy?” He asks, his pulse spiking again as he starts to sink down to his knees without waiting for an answer. 

“I want you _all_ ways, baby boy…” The words have a profound effect on Peter, as he instantly closes his eyes, his mouth making contact with the soft fabric of Tony’s briefs. God, he hates how much it turns him on to hear Tony call him that. “Open your mouth for Daddy, so he can give you a yummy treat…” 

He sits back on his knees, and opens his mouth wide. Peter sees Tony get his pants and underwear off, his own clothes staying on his body. But that doesn’t matter right now - what matters is what Tony is holding in his hand. That thick piece of flesh that he can see is dripping with precum - from the way they’re speaking to each other? He has no idea. No, that isn’t true. He can feel a subtle dampness on his own boxers, his own cock leaking each time that Tony says ‘baby’ to him. _God_ , does he want to be on his back already for him. 

Tony puts his cock against his bottom lip, Peter keeping his mouth still as he stares up at his older lover. “My baby really wants his Daddy’s cock, doesn’t he?” Peter moans low, and nods his head, but doesn’t pull the tip into his mouth. “Daddy wants his baby’s mouth to make a mess of his cock. Will you do that for me, baby…?” 

“Yes, Daddy…” Peter would never dream of saying no to Tony, not now - not ever. And especially not when he calls him his baby. The hair on his arms raises up as he keeps his mouth open. “M-May I have my yummy treat now, Daddy?” He uses the term again, moaning softly because it feels so good to say it. 

“You may….” Tony puts his cock into his mouth, resting it against his tongue. “Don’t make Daddy come, though. I want to fuck you good tonight. My baby boy deserves that, doesn’t he?” 

His eyes close as he moans low, wrapping his lips tight around the thick flesh continuing to stay against his tongue. Peter breathes deep through his nose, groaning softly as he feels Tony roll his hips, the fingers in his hair clutching with a firmness that makes him shake hard. It’s strange - he’s given Tony so many bjs, but this - this is on another level. And he can’t help but feel like it’s the first time all over again, as he slurps and sucks on his cock. He can feel Tony start to roll his hips with a little more aggression, and Peter willingly takes it. Because he’s his baby boy, and that’s what good boys do. 

“Peter…” He reaches down to grab onto his own cock, trembling hard as he relaxes his throat to feel more of Tony’s girth slip down it. The tangy sweetness of his older lover’s cum starts to touch the back of his throat, and then the thickness that’s between his lips disappears. He whimpers low, not at all ready to be done with sucking on Tony’s cock, but he knows why he pulled out. “Up on the bed. Take off your clothes.” 

Standing up, he yanks his own shirt up over his head, and tosses it across the room. He shimmies out of his pants and underwear, then gets on his hands and knees. “I-Is this how you want me, Daddy?” He asks, moaning low as he sees Tony holding his cock, staring at his ass with a look of lust in his eyes. 

“That’s perfect, baby boy…” Tony kneels down on the bed behind him, a bottle of lube now on the bed. “Let’s see how Daddy’s hole is doing right now, hmmm?” 

His cheeks burned with half-embarrassment and half-lust. He lays his forearms flat on the bed, his hands clenching onto the sheet as he feels Tony’s fingers probe at his ass. “D-Daddy, please…” He doesn’t even have to try and beg - he’s doing it without even thinking about it. His cock hangs thick between his thighs, as Tony’s wet fingers tease his anus. “I w-want it…” 

“I know you do, baby…” The finger that’s been teasing his hole slowly slips into his body, Peter releasing a keening moan. “That’s perfect, Peter…” The mix of his name thrown in really does something to him, as he releases another pitched moan. “Let Daddy work you open, okay…?” 

“Y-Yes,, Daddy….” He nods his head, knowing he’s going to do whatever Tony wants because right now, those fingers are nice but his lover’s cock would feel a lot nicer. “I’ll be good, I promise…” 

“I know you will…” 

It doesn’t take long for Tony to get his body ready, and soon his chest is pressing against the bed as he keeps his ass high. He feels Tony slap his cock against his spread hole, Peter moaning into the mattress as he wants to beg him to just shove it in, but is really enjoying the way his cock feels whenever he slaps it against him. The words are on the tip of his tongue, but then disappear as Tony gives him what he wants. Peter moans loud and long as Tony’s cock pushes into him, filling that void he’s been aching for for so long. And now that it’s here, he doesn’t want anything else. No, all he wants right now is for the girthy cock to penetrate him deeper. 

Tony’s hands grip his hips, starting with a slow thrust. “Tell Daddy how good you feel right now, baby boy…” 

“S-So good, Daddy….” Peter cries out, bringing himself up to be on his hands and knees as he pushes back against Tony’s thrusts. “So goooood….” 

“Daddy likes to hear that….” The richness in Tony’s voice makes Peter moan. Balancing himself on his right hand, he uses his left to grab onto his own cock and starts to touch himself. “Yes, baby boy….Make yourself come for Daddy….” 

He groans in understanding, his mind slowly going blank as pleasure begins to course through his body. The thrusting becomes harsher, more erratic as Tony snaps his hips back and forth, back and forth. Every thrust forward has his cock pushing right up against his prostate, making white bleed behind his closed eyes. Peter screams loud as he starts to come, his hand flying over his own cock as his cum drips over his fingers. He hears Tony murmur his name, and then that extra bit of heat starts to spread through the lower half of his body, as he takes all of his lover’s cum inside of him with a satisfying moan. 

Peter drops onto the bed, panting hard as he tries to remember which way is up, as he pulls his hand away from his own cock. He grunts softly as Tony pulls out, rolling over onto his side before he messes up the sheets anymore than he already has. He turns his head to the side and sees Tony grabbing the towel they’d used the night before, and then feels the soft terry cloth rub against his ass, exhaling a soft moan as he nods his head slow. 

“Thank you, Tony…” He smiles, looking up at his lover who has the same pleased smile on his lips. 

“So…?” Tony gets back on the bed, the two of them finding a comfortable position to be in under the covers. “Thoughts? Suggestions?” 

“I really loved that.” Peter admits, keeping his head tucked up against Tony’s shoulder. “But that doesn’t mean everything else on my nope list is up for discussion.” 

“I didn’t think that would be the case, sweetheart.” A kiss to his lips has him chasing back after Tony, grabbing another one from him before returning his head to rest against his shoulder. “I liked it a lot.” 

“I know.” He smiles, snuggling a little closer to him. “But, I don’t want it to always happen. It should be a special thing.” 

“I agree.” 

“Good.” 

Closing his eyes, he falls asleep with a smile on his face, happy that his older lover isn’t afraid to get him to change his viewpoints. And of course he knows it’s going to happen all the time, because sometimes it just feels good to call his lover ‘Daddy’. But Peter won’t ever tell him that. No, he’ll just let it happen, and then feign ignorance if Tony asks about it. But one thing is for sure - he really loves calling Tony his Daddy, and especially loves being called his baby boy. 


End file.
